georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Prescription for Trouble
Prescription for Trouble was the 11th episode in Season Four of George Lopez; it was also the 67th overall episode aired in the series. Written by Jim Hope, the episode, which was directed by Gerry Cohen, aired for the first time on ABC-TV on January 11, 2005. Synopsis When Carmen wants to begin using birth control, George and Angie contemplate making a deal with her in order to keep her from taking the next step with her boyfriend, Jason. Storyline After Carmen reunites with her ex-boyfriend, Jason, she asks George and Angie for birth control pills as a present for her upcoming 16th birthday. George is angry at Jason and believes it's his fault, but he's shocked when he discovers from Jason that it was all Carmen's idea. Later, Max gets sick from eating pills that he thought were candy from Carmen's room, and George & Angie are shocked when they discover that the pills Max ate were Carmen's birth control pills. They are also shocked when they found out that Benny took Carmen to the free clinic to get the pills after Vic told Carmen that she didn't need her parents' permission to get the pills. In the end, George and Angie get Carmen a new car for her 16th birthday. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest Starring *Bryan Fisher as Jason McNamara Trivia *Jason and Carmen are dating again as of this episode. *Carmen says that she will be turning 16 on Saturday, but later Angie said she's turning 16 on Friday. **Possibly Carmen was born close to Midnight, which would explain the confusion. Quotes :Angie: Carmen's having her first meeting with the debate team. :George: What? Carmen made the debate team? :Angie: Uh huh. :George: Did they need a cryer? (imitating Carmen, sniffling) Testing makeup on animals should be outlawed. Because bunnies are cute! And it burns their eyes! And then they're blind and they hop into traffic! See, my mascara's running, they died for nothing! :Carmen (while wearing a revealing outfit): I'm gonna distract Jason with my body, and destroy him with my mind. :Benny: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I've distracted with my body. Hell, I've destroyed with my body. I remember one time when I distracted one guy while I destroyed the other. :George: I remember that day. You forgot to put a sock on the front door and I walked in on you. That was not a good Mother's Day for me. :George: Carmen, we're not getting you birth control pills! You're too young to have sex! :Angie: Has Jason been pressuring you? :Carmen: No, no, this is my idea. I want to take responsibility for my body. And when the time comes, condoms are important, but they're not gonna be enough. Its only 98% effective against pregnancy. I wanna be sure that I'm absolutely safe. :George: What do you mean "when the day comes?" :Carmen: Well, lets talk about that together. (she grabs a calendar) How does March work for you? :George (stares in shock): I'm not gonna pick the day my daughter loses her virginity! And I'm sure as hell not gonna do it on my nice golfing dogs calendar! That's just wrong! :Angie: I'm many women for your father. :Carmen: Oh, God! That's why you have the wigs! :George (to Jason): I want you to admit it, you're pushing my daughter to have sex. :Jason: I haven't even brought it up. :George: Don't lie to me. :Jason: I'm not, I swear. :George: Then why did she ask us for birth control pills? J:ason: (excited) Really, she asked for birth control? No way! (George gives Jason a look) No way should you allow her to have those. No :George: So this wasn't your idea? :Jason: Look Mr.Lopez, I'm walking on eggshells with Carmen as it is, alright? I would never do anything to pressure her. I'm just glad she took me back. :George: Damn! So it was her idea. All this time, I've been worried about boys pressuring her. I even told her all the tricks that guys would use to get her in bed. Oh, my God, I gave her a playbook! No matter what she says, nobody likes to just lie there naked and hug. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes